


Wrong android

by LarsArtt



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Poor baby Nines he thinks Gavin is in love with him, Yes Im still alive and posting stuff, lets start with the angst, when Convin goes really bad and turns into 9G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsArtt/pseuds/LarsArtt
Summary: Today was the day, the day Gavin finally will confess to his crush, ConnorBut alcohol made him tell all what he was feeling to the wrong person.





	Wrong android

That night was the winter party in the station. A night to relax and forget about work because that day other police station was doing their job, so it was like a free day for all the officers. And there wasn't a better way to celebrate that with a big party... well, it was just an excuse to drink at work without Fowler shouting at you and you getting in trouble for that.

Gavin hated that parties, always did. He didn't like that amount of people celebrating something a lot of them don't even understand. What an idiots. Tina snd Chris as always tried to make him be a little bit less moody about the situation, but it was impossible. With time, they left him to talk with the rest of officers. They loved Gavin, was their best friend... but wanted to be with others too, of course.

So Gavin spent several minutes only with drink making him company. He doesn't use to drink, doesn't like it a lot, but today was a special day. He was going to declare to his crush and n e e d e d alcohol to find the courage to do it. It was the perfect moment, the air was filled with joy and happinnes, perfect for a 'yes, we can go somewhere after the party ends' 

And there he was, the piece of metal that Gavin couldn't take out of his mind: he couldn't help but melt at that soft smile and feeling alive looking at his dark brown eyes while counting all the adorable moles in his face. Shit, for him, there was only one word to discribe Connor: gorgeous

He was talking with his 'brother' in a corner of the place, near to Fowler's office. That second android, that all callee Nines, was nice. I mean, wasn't Gavin's type at all (quiet and serious guys aren't his thing), but he was a nice person and one of the best androids Gavin've ever met. They work together in missions and cases but they don't talk a lot, Gavin is more focussed on seeing what Connor was doing with the evidences more than listening to Nines.

He drank a last shot of that purple drink the station was serving and then (with lots of effort) he got up and walked in Connor's and Nines' direction

"You! Tincan!" He shouted, pointing at them

"I think he's talking to you" Connor whispered to Nines, chuckling

"Me, why?"

"I don't know, but glad he doesn't want to talk to me, you know how annoying it's having a conversation with him" He patted Nines' back "So... wish you the best of lucks and hope you survive"

"Wait, Connor, don't leave me with him!"

"Sorry, too far away to hear you!"

Nines smiled, Connor is way too childish but still can be, and is, the best brother ever.  
He aaw Gavin walking... well, staggering in his direction.  
Unluckly, alcohol made him not recognize the android, he didn't see his blue eyes or his white jacket, the lack of moles nor his lips paintes with black lipstick.  
He just saw an android in front of him, staring.

Talking was even more difficult than walk, he couldn't say a coherent word because the drink and because is own nerves. He was going to declare to his crush, afterall.  
Finally he could find the words and sound almost like a normal person

"Can we have a talk?"

"Detective, I-"

"I know I'm drunk and shouldn't be doing this but I need to say you something"

"First: yes, yes you're drunk and you shouldn't do it. But I know I won't be able to stop whatever you're trying to do, so what do you want?"

Unluckly, Nines' voice wasn't really different from Connor's one, so Gavin was still thinking he was talking to his crush

"Can we go to a more private place?"

"...Sure"

Nines followed Gavin to the interrogstion room, that was completely empty. No one interrogates when there's a party. The android took a deep breath, starting to get tired about all of this. He hates when someone makes you wait before telling you something that is supposed to be important

"Well, Reed, what do you-"

"I like you"

Nines' LED when yellow in a millisecond, Gavin swears he saw the LED's shine was reflecting on icy blue eyes, but that was impossible, he was talking to Connor "I'm sorry, what?"

"I don't know if you understand me, maybe I drank too much, but I like you, a lot"

"Yes, yes, I understood you the first time, but I'm surprised"

"Well... I do. I like you a lot, because damn, you're so awesome. Everything you do, you say, the way you talk, move. That little things your LED does when you get out of guard, like now, makes me feel like I have in fron of me the most perfect being I've ever get the chance to see. I know I'm just an annoying asshole, and know someone like you wouldn't be never like someone like me because you're so perfect to. But I had to say it, wanted to, I could hold it anymore. I, more than like you, I love you, so, so much..."

There were a couple of seconds of silence, Nines was trying to make his systems cold down. Nobody ever said something that beautiful to him before, and didn't know how to react. He felt his cheecks getting hotter and he guessed he sure was blushing more than he wanted to.  
Gavin's words made he feel something next to his thirium pump, something he has never felt before, and couldn't help but smile. He never saw Gavin like a partner before, but the idea know was starting to feel more than good for him

"Shit I'm so sorry for saying this, sure you were better without knowing it" Gavin was already apologizig for confessing. For him he did something really stupid, Connor was too much for him

"No,no! It's okay! I'm glad you wanted to tell me this, you shouldn't feel bad for express what you feel. If you didn't do it, you couldn't have been corresponded..."

Gavin's eyes shone and a hopeful smile appeared on his face. It was really happening? The guy he was in love with was saying he felt the same? Oh God, if this is a dream, don't wake him up! 

"Do you mean...?"

"That I feel the same? Yes, it's more than possible"

The human forgot how to breath and basically how to still alive for a second, felt his heart bouncing so hard it hurted.

"I-I'm so happy you gave this little rat an opportunity"

"Don't call youself that, you're much more than a simple rat... maybe a big one" Nines chuckled at his own joke and Gavin felt like he was being sended directly to heaven. 

He wanted to kiss him so bad, wanted to taste that soft lips more than anything in this galaxy, but unluckly he started to feel weird, and not in a good way. Mixing strong emotions with alcohol wasn't a good idea. Dang it, as always he would have to ruin the moment

"Hey... sorry for cutting the moment like that but can I ask you a favor?"

"Whatever you want"

With that words he could easily ask him for kisses or maybe more, but he knew his priorities

"I'm drunk and can't drive, could you drive me home?"

"Of course"

"Sorry if I bothered you"

"Don't need to worry nor apologize for it, It's totally fine"

God, he had the best... boyfriend? He corresponded him so technically they are dating now

They get out of the interrogation room and went to Gavin's car. It was an old model, a manual one. Nowadays cars drive themselves to the destiny the owner of the car wants. Luckly Nines got his driving license a couple of months ago as Connor did.  
The travel back home was a little bit awkward, both still don't believing what just happened. Gavin feeling like he was in heaven and Nines discovering what does like someone feels. Gavin made an attempt to hold Nines' hand, thinking it was Connor's, but he was that drunk he held the gearshift. In a way he could hold his hand, because Nines had to use the gearshift more than once and Gavin didn't took his hand off it since he mistook it for Nines' hand

Once they arrived home, Nines in a way expected Gavin to invite him in, knowing his "hobby" of bringing people at his house to do God knows what. And Gavin wanted to do it, of course he did, but he knew he wasn't in conditions to do it. So he took his car's keys from Nines, said goodnight and entered the house, shutting the door behind him and starting to yell excited all around the place because he finally did it

And ouside Gavin's house, Nines was walking back to the station, to continue the party, when he recived a call from Connor

"Nines?" He sounded really worried "where the hell were you? I was searching you but couldn't finf you. Tought something bad happened!!"

"Don't worry, Connor, I'm going back to the station" Nines smiled softly, remembering Gavin's sweet confession "I have something really interesting to tell you"

**Author's Note:**

> Oookay, first, I'm still alive, sorry for not posting anything in almost two months
> 
> Second! Hope you liked it! I know my english isn't the best because it isn't my first language but hope you enjoyed it anyways!!💖


End file.
